leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010/4
On Sale Box Well the space is divided between the skin, but let me see if i can do more. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sam #1?! HOLY COW!!!! You made it! Congratulations on defeating Nystus :D. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You're a Bureaucrat now? @.@ Colors Hey Sam. Just out of curiosity, can you explain what the colors of people names on the wikia represent... Yellow-? Orange-? Green-? Purple-? Red-? Blue-? I just want to know what the job of each color is. Please reply asap! --Technology Wizard 01:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Its more like a figure of speech meaning like as soon as you get the chance. Anyway, back to he actual topic... Now I understand what they are but what is the "Job" specificly. Like what is the point of their name being changed to a different color.. what is their main job in the wikia? Technology Wizard 01:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thank you so much for the VERY USEFUL INFORMATIVE info! I really needed to know what these things meant so I can understand the wikia better. If you need help with anything please let me know. --Proud editor of LoL Wika Technology Wizard 02:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (lol :D) User Technology Wizard I'm a little concerned with this user and how he is... contributing. Looking at his profile he says his main goal is to be #1 on the leaderboard which raises concern immediately but in itself isn't that bad, my problem with him occurs when looking at the Wiki Activity page and seeing things like him adding categories to champions (ie, support to Trundle+Jarvan, pusher to Twitch+Ryze+Katarina+Janna+Irelia(Debatable)+, self heal to Singed, teleport to LeBlanc, nuke to Amumu, and that was just today, he's doing his best to milk points out of anything he can even if it means giving out false information. NeonSpotlight 04:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Sam. Thanks for the warning but I have something to say as well. I don't know if you noticed on my previous account but I honestly think that people are jealous of me.... I remember someone said something like "I guess on not in the top 5 anymore" and then he posts something on your page saying something like "I recommend ban and deletion of his edits" All I do is add information that I think is useful. Who is to say that twitch or Irelia or Ryze are not pushers when they can wipe out minions waves within seconds. And in situations like Jarvan being a support means that if an ally was in danger of dying, he could easily help them escape. Its not like Im just here to become rank 1. People just like to take my words and twist them like "OMG he wants to be rank 1, lets all be concerned because he might be adding false info.." Sam I hope hat you understand that I'm not the type of editor that just wants to be rank 1 and would do anything to become rank 1. It's a goal that I would like to accomplish one day in the far future. If i ad categories to pages, is someone supposed to improve it or something? Because once again nobody is telling me anything about "The Rules". And for anybody else that is reading this, talk to me if you having so many stressful problems watching me edit things. Btw it is things like this that honestly discourage me from improving the wikia anymore. People act as if it was a race to the finish line when its to help new users understand the game better. Technology Wizard 05:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::All of us who edit here have seen our achievements as a byproduct of our efforts here, rather than a goal to be worked towards. You can't just add random info that's not relevant, especially when you know it to not be true. For example, Jarvan might be able to be played as a support, but that's like saying Soraka can play DPS (which I have seen before) - sure, some people may do so but you're messing up everything else by listing it as such. Users of the Wiki, who are the ones we ultimately work to help, will be very, very, confused. That's why me, NeonSpotlight, UberTri, and others always made sure to ask Sam, Kaz, and other experienced editors what the standards were before we made any substantial pages- that's why we have project pages! We've built this community and all our edits around consensus, not on self-motivated achievement farming. Therefore, your edits should be driven by that same logic. None of us are trying to block you from editing anything or discourage you, but we are concerned that what you do are not in accordance with the coordination that all of us strive to achieve. --Kungming2 07:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to interfere in this discussion, but I just noticed Janna being in the pusher category and I almost facepalmed. The credibility of this wiki depends on the content we put in its articles. You can even stack APs on Garen, but please do not write here that it is a viable build. Also note that there is a page on the wiki itself which lists what the various categories are for, and if you notice, "clearing a minion wave within seconds" (which Janna cannot do, by the way) is not the (only) characteristic of a pusher champion. I'll revert some of these categories, because really, if some guest see them, they will just delete this wiki from their bookmarks. --Zelgadis87 18:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Moderator I can Block, Movefile, and Rollback, and SupressRedirect not quite sure about the others (editprotected, noratelimit, move-subpages) as, honestly, I wouldn't know where to test them, I can not move comments, delete comments, or edit comments. NeonSpotlight 06:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sam. I made a minor edit to the syntax of the MediaWiki extension that controls local user groups. See if the moderator can now do those four things you said were not working. If they still don't work, tell me and I'll have someone on the tech team take a look. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We checked from our end, and everything seems to be working. So when you're logged in as Test Moderator, you're saying that you don't see the edit and delete links when you move your pointer over a comment? If you do, then it's working correctly. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, we figured out what's wrong. Article and blog comments are viewed as talk pages by our system. So basically, commentdelete is useless by itself. In order to be able to delete comments, the moderator group will also need the "delete" right, which will give them the ability to delete all pages. If that's cool with you guys, just say the word and I'll add it to the moderator group. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::After adding delete to the group's rights, the group can now see the delete link on comments, as expected, but there was still no link to edit. After tinkering with adding other rights to the group, I couldn't get the edit link to appear. The moderator does have the ability to edit comments though. When you click the delete link, you're taken to a separate page where you perform the delete. In the browser's URL field, at the very end of the URL you see action=delete. If you manually replace "delete" with "edit" there and press enter, the page changes to an edit mode where you can edit the comment and click the Publish button. Obviously that's just a workaround. In the meantime, I'm going to ask the tech team why the edit link isnt appearing and what needs to be done to make it appear. I'll reply again when we get it straightened out, which may be a day or two. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sam #1 Gratz Bro. Vyrolan 18:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice work!Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Template colors Sam, one user this morning brought up an issue with some template colors we are using on the wiki: if the Monobook layout is activated in the preferences some text is mostly unreadable. While the wiki itself is basically designed for a dark background (eg, the items icons look out of place with a white background), we should at least make it readable in that layout. Are we able to change the css style used based on the user preferences ? --Zelgadis87 12:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :He reverted them himself. I'll talk to Kaz then! --Zelgadis87 12:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Misc. Hello. I just wanted to congratulate everyone that has been promoted to something. I just had a thought though.. Doesn't it seem like easy to recieve a promotion since a lot of people are getting them now..? Technology Wizard 00:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sagee Prime - Thanks for the views and here is some clarification Thanks for watching the other day. I updated my page to state that I have two livestreams. One being my person livestream the one I was streaming to yesterday and the other being the team livestream which I stream to when the whole team is present. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 12:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum: Wiki Projects organization Hi Sam. I've been staring at the forums for a little bit today and I think we need to make a common forum for the projects on the wiki, then ask each project manager to create a discussion thread for that project that would either have all the discussion there or link to a talk page that has the info on the project. List of Active Wiki Projects: * Ability Details * Needs Patch History * Items history * Chinese Skins Alternatively, we can create a forum thread that would just list the info on the active/complete projects and would link to all the appropriate pages from there and also provide the names of people who to contact with questions. This is sort of an incomplete thought, sorry to just dump it here, but I think it needs to be done, perhaps we might even make a poll to see what people think would be the most appropriate organization method. Regardless, it needs to be done, since there's quite a few projects that different people are running and the info on their existence is not concentrated in any single place (except maybe your talk page). I know of them because I've been around, but the discussion pages for each of those projects are somewhat hidden / ill-accessible. I think it would be more beneficial for new users that wish to join the effort/wiki and help out, if there's a centralized log of which projects are out there. Let me know what you think. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ability Deatils Project Hey Sam. I wanted to say that I would be more than happy to help with the Ability Details. I also wanted to know how you take the videos for each ability. Technology Wizard 03:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Promotion? Hey Sam! Someone recently told me that I got promoted but I can't tell. My name still looks blue to me. Also if I did get a promotion, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You WILL NOT regret it!!!! Technology Wizard 01:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandal to Katarina Hi Sam. I'm not sure how to report anyone but this guy is driving me crazy! I noticed that he changed Katarina's name and User:Cidem1324 changed it back. The vandal changed it again so I had changed it back. The process occurred twice and it's getting ridiculous. I'm not sure what his name is but if you look under the history for Katarina, you'll see this mess. Technology Wizard 01:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I know when something happens on the wikia because I now get e-mails that I recieve on my phone the second someone edits something so as you can tell I've been getting a lot of e-mails. I will let you know if anything else happens. Technology Wizard 02:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok talk to you later Sam. I'll let you know tomorrow. Technology Wizard 02:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity I don't know if you can do anything about this however the Special:WikiActivity page is messed up due to a large edit to Shaco's galllery which replaced it with recently uploaded images, every edit below it is extremely buggy looking. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will do ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Own Talk page JCkD4Ni3L 07:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC)By "shouldn't" do you mean it's mandatory? I can't remove or clean my own talk page ? variable change Hello Sam. Before you gone nuts on why the details box is not working, I need to tell you that I have changed the name of the variable "info2" to "detail". For example, it once was "innateinfo2", but now it's "innatedetail". So I just wanted to tell you that so that you can change all the variables in the Champion's Details pages before things get out of hand. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im finished with the Detail pages. :) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture Loop System Yo Sam! I have an idea for the AD Project - Can we somehow add, like, a spoiler function ? As soon as you load every picture, they are running simulated, which can cause some loading slowing. I am not all too familiar with the BB-Code. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 15:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, just offered it. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "All" Ch skins uploaded Hola Sam! queria comentarte que he terminado de subir todas las skins del servidor chino que he podido encontrar. Aún así estoy casi seguro de que hay más, por ejemplo la skin original de Xin no he podido encontrarla por ninguna parte pero me parece raro que no exista... Bueno, además me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme subido de rango en el wiki, es un honor jeje. Aunque ahora que ya están las skins subidas tendré que buscar otra tarea para ayudar a la Wiki, porque el server chino se actualiza mucho menos y las skins salen muuuuy poco a poco (nada desde LeBlanc..). Venga un saludo! =) Silvoss 00:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My Crazy Mission Hey Sam. I finally finished my mission! My mission was to go into eery champion's startegy page and change the names of everything that I could find that had an icon to the icon. I only did this to the Strategy pages and that's it. No more than that because it takes FOREVER!! Anyway, you're the only active in the wikia right now so I wanted to tell you. Maybe tomorrow we can do a custom game for more ability details. Talk to you soon! Technology Wizard 04:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Separate Abilities Pages Hey Sam I've seen what you've done, and i believe every ability should have its own page. Lets solve this before continuing. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if every ability had its own page the loading times would be faster. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) New Champion : Lee Sin hi sam i'm just going to remind u to add Lee Sin to the Upcoming Champion thing (i'm sooooo excited woot!) yaay they released the sneak peak today and i was actually thinking like "The nest champion will be lee sin" and then i saw the link in the launcher was like "woot!" ok i'm typing too much BB 04:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My Blog Post Hey Sam. I have created a new blog post. Please read it and tell me what you think. I'am just changing the names to what the official website says they are. The mini-project is a minor edit type of thing but it is beneficial since they are mixed and matched. My blog explains everything. Technology Wizard, a Rollback Editor Ok about the Mini-Project, I already finished. :P Technology Wizard Rollback Editor how do i make a champion checklist? Vajito 01:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard avatars Hello. Have you noticed earlier that the user's avatars were not loaded correctly? They didn't display at all and stuff. Is there something wrong with it? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 01:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is there any tasks that I can do in this wiki? Sure. I can try to separate the CRS boxes. I think I'll be done with it maybe tomorrow afternoon. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 03:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of avatars, I had changed my icon yesterday and it never changes. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor This just made my day!!! Sam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got a lucky badge!!! YAY!!!! All I did was reply to your comment about the re-vote thing and WOOOOOT!!! My first lucky badge has finally arrived!!!!!!!! Technology Wizard 04:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : Wow, i just go the badge for the 40 000th edit. There are a lot of edits happening on this wiki in a short period of time now a days. Exiton 23:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's official, one lucky edit badge has been granted every single day since we have so many more editors now. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Journal of Justice Volume Organization A Sam, I was wondering if you knew how to fix this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Journal_of_Justice_Issues,_Volume_1 So that all the Issues are in order. I'd also like to know how to do it myself, as well as how to add more pictures to this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Justice -Cidem1324 05:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't know we had a "Category" button. Now I do. =) -Cidem1324 05:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cancelled Champions Hey. There has been a lot of editing to cancelled champions recently and I am a little concerned. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Your job on the wiki On your Profile page under "My job in the Wiki" it says that you are the only active member that can edit or delete comments and the only active member that can block users. This is just a little outdated ^-^ ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 21:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still a lazy bastard, though 23:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Champion Voting Hello. Has the Feature Champion Voting started? I noticed that there is already a vote post. Should I remove that vote? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 00:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of the CRS now? Using the ci template with monsters Hi Sam! Recently we started using the champion icon template for monsters too, so that for example the dragon would look like this: . The template is working perfectly fine, but of course it wasn't the intended usage for a "champion icon" template, more or less like the "mastery icon" was working with buff icons some weeks ago but you told me to create a "buff icon" template. So, based on the previous experience, I created a Template:Monster icon|Monster icon template which, for now, is just a redirect to ci. However, monster icon cannot be abbreviated with mi (since that's the mastery icon), and it is basically just a duplicated template. As such, I'd like to hear your opinion on it. Thanks ^^ --Zelgadis87 13:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you can delete Template:Monster icon then, thanks for answering :) --Zelgadis87 14:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, don't delete it. Monster icon and Champion icon are now redirects to Character icon :). On a related note, for consistency with the champion icons, the title of a monster (if any) should be set in the third parameter of the template, like . As such, I tagged for deletion all the images that were uploaded with the title. When you can, please delete them :). --Zelgadis87 11:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) CRS List Hello again. I've noticed that you know a lot about the champion types in the CRS or seemed to know what happened to the previous format. Do you have a link to where that list of the champion's type are? [[User_talk:UberTri125|'"Buckle Up!"']] - UberTri125 15:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC)